The Heart
by yuMeNami
Summary: “And every time I look at him, my heart skips a beat. Coz every time my eyes met his, everything’s a bliss. All I want to do now, was be within his arms. But dreams like that are not for me. There’s another in his heart. ”KenKao


"And every time I look at him, my heart skips a beat…

Coz every time my eyes met his, everything's a bliss

All I want to do now, was be within his arms

But dreams like that are not for me

There's another in his heart…"

"Love knows no boundaries, even death cannot separate

Two people in love…"

"Love conquers all…"

The Heart

It happened years ago, but I felt like it just happened yesterday.

The smell of antiseptic registers in my blurry mind. I can feel it, still can, the pain and after effects of surgery. Different tubes are connected in my wrists. Thank God I don't have something in my face. This is the third time I have to undergo a heart surgery. Surgeries, which only makes my body weaker than before. I tried to tell my parents to just stop this useless effort but they won't listen. After all, they don't feel the pain. The pain of someone who knows she can die any minute. It took me weeks to recover from that state but still; I need to stay at the hospital. Well, I'm glad I did, after all these years.

It's a sunny day and I decided to go against my doctor's commands and sneak outside. I knew I'm strong enough to walk and I only want to see the garden they have in this hospital. And so I went off in my little escapade. After all the hiding and ninja-like skills I try to use to avoid encountering anyone, I finally reach the place. It is a small but beautiful garden located at the rooftop of the building. An inner peace settled with in me that very moment. The feeling of freedom after all the things that happened to me. I leisurely walk towards the center of the garden, hands stretched on both sides, trying in vain to fly. That's when I heard it, a timid voice from my back. I immediately turn around and come face to face with the most handsome guy I've ever seen (although Brad Pitt is cuter). I knew my face was getting hotter and redder every second we stood there staring at each other's eyes. He broke the silence and uttered a "hi". I answered back and he smiled. I was captivated by that smile. In my observation, he was my age, maybe a little bit older. He has a long, crimson hair, which was shining because of the sun's light. He has mysterious, deep, purple eyes that make me want to stare at it forever. He has white skin, maybe a bit paler than usual. But over all, he was like the prince charming I've dreamed of when I was little. We introduce ourselves and he asked me if I was in a hurry. I answered no and he invited me to sit down on the grass and talk. That day was the happiest day I've ever had while staying in the hospital. We talk about almost everything. Our favorites and likes, dislikes, parents, opinions. All random thoughts we have in our mind we share with each other. We promised to meet again tomorrow and we did. And the next day, and the next, next day. We meet always and we did the same thing. Talk, laugh, and try to forget the problems we have. Every single day that I see him, a feeling started to bloom in my chest. I announced it as just simple friendship, but I know it isn't. Whenever I see him, a warm something spread in my heart and into my body. Days pass and the feeling continued to nag my mind. I've never felt this way before. I knew it was love. But like a typical girl, I am afraid to tell him. So afraid.

One day, when I go to our meeting place, I found a note addressed to me. It read:

Please go to room 305.

Kenshin

I felt fear in my heart so in a flash I run and look for that room. When I finally found it, my heart is constricting but I manage to compose my self and knock on the door. A beautiful woman opened it and asked me to come in. On the bed was he, tubes almost all over his body. I don't really understand what is his illness except that he said it's dangerous. I approach his bed and sit on the chair beside it. I hold his hand and look at his face. It was so serene, so peaceful but lace with pain. For the first time since I met him, I cried. I cried so hard I knew my whole body shook. I saw his eyelids opened slowly and I waited. He looks at me and then smiled. A sad, but peaceful smile. He lifts up his hand and wipes the tears on my cheeks. I don't know what to feel at that moment. He whispered my name and then suddenly, his whole body shook. The woman who let me in screamed and immediately called for the doctors. In a blur of movements, I was ushered outside of the room. Doctors and nurses came in and out of the room while all I can do is stand in front of it, too shocked to think do anything. Finally, the doctors came out and I was told that I could go inside now. Their faces were solemn that in the back of my mind something was telling me that it means no good. I enter the room and I saw him again, this time, no tubes or apparatus attached in his body. He held out his hand and I came closer and took it. It was somewhat between cold and hot. With his other hand he caressed my face and while looking directly in my eyes said, "I love you; I love you very much…" I was surprised and happy with his confession. I hug him and told him over and over how much I love him too. He gathers me in his arms and kisses my fore head. What he said next brought me pain and a something I could not well defined those days but now, I know it was an undying love. "I'm dying and there's nothing we could do about it." He said. "But I am giving you my heart, live and love for me." I pulled away from him, look at him in the eyes but he looks the other way. I tried to shout at him, tell him how stupid his idea was, convinced him that he was not dying. He could not die. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever. I tried but my healing heart can only take one thing at a time. I collapsed and the last thing I remember before my mind swim in darkness was his peaceful face, his sweet, tender smile, his eyes full of love and his last words. "I love you baby, in this life and in the other."

And so it happens. I woke up, and felt different. My parents were instantly beside me. Telling me to lie down because the stitches might break. I don't hear any of their words. The only thing I feel was my heart, the healthy beating of it. I might have cried that time but I can't really remember. And I knew. I knew it is HIS. The heart I have is his heart. The heart of the first and last person I will ever love.

It did not take long for me to recover. My welcome home party was full of friends and relatives. It was a happy party, if only I feel the same. I go to my room, lock the door and sat in my bed. I notice an envelope on top of my drawer and I stand to retrieve it. I sat back again on my bed and open it. Inside was a letter. A letter whose handwriting I'm familiar with. This is what it says:

Dear Kaoru,

Meeting you is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. The days we spent together are the happiest times I have. I fell in love with you, in that please don't doubt. I love you with everything I am, and even though it hurts me to leave you in this world, I knew you would not forget me. I want you to live the life you wish to have, to make all your dreams real. I want you to enjoy life. That's why I did that. I gave you my heart not only for you to live, but also, I hope you will always remember me. You are my heart. I love you, in this life and even beyond. My love knows no boundaries even death don't have the chance.

Love,

Kenshin

It was years ago and now I am a successful doctor, a heart surgeon to be exact. There has been no time that I felt hopeless. Not a single time since that day. You know what? Because I know, I am not alone. Kenshin is always with me; he is always in my heart.

- THE END -


End file.
